Dimensional Realities
by XLucyInTheSkyX
Summary: Set in Season 9. A mysterious girl appears in Sam and Dean's motel room beaten and bloody. Who is this girl and how will she affect the boys and their quest to send the angels back to Heaven? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so if it sucks don't hate too much. Leave a review and tell me how i'm doing. I immensely appreciate your collective feedback. Well I guess that's it. Enjoy! :) **

Ch.1

White specks of crystallized water floated and swirled outside my window. Snow. So simple and pure yet incredible and unique. I laugh at my inner dialogue. Other fifteen year old girls think of boys and clothes, but my thoughts are consumed with appreciation for the simplest of natural wonders.

"Focus." I muttered to myself sternly. I looked down at my laptop and tapped distractedly on the keys. My Euro History paper glowed back at me half finished. Biggest paper of the term and I left it for the last second. Well that's what you get when you incessantly watch supernatural for three days straight. I kicked myself mentally promising _never again_ but I sighed inwardly knowing that the minute I finished i'd be back on netflix swooning over the sibling heart throbs and angel of the lord.

"Steph!" I jumped, startled by my mother's voice calling me back into reality.

"Jesus christ mom," I muttered getting over the shock,"What?" I called out.

"Stephanie!" She calls out again not having heard my response.

"What!" I screamed to ensure my voice carried out of my room.

"I need you to take out the trash!" Her voice replied. I groaned lazily and looked back outside my window no longer enjoying the cold flakes that floated around briskly in the wind.

"But mooom-"

"Now!" She cut off sternly.

Grumbling furiously under my breath I climbed out of my bed and pulled on my black leather knee high boots. I walked up to my door but paused as I took in my reflection in the full length mirror that I hung on the wall beside it. I had on a long ivory v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and the previously mentioned boots. My long dark brown hair was down, ending just above my midriff and curling around my chest. My skin was as white as the snow outside my window, pale with deep purple shadows under my eyes. Everyone claimed that I was like snow white, with my full red lips, dark hair and pale white skin. But I beg to differ. The perpetual pallor was a curse that left me looking sickly rather than an attribute to my supposed beauty. I suppose I wasn't all bad. I mean at least I didn't get pimples. I had an okay body, lean and muscular from track and archery. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down around my hands so that only the tips of my fingers were visible as mom's voice called out telling me to hurry up.

"I'm going!" I ran my fingers through my bangs and headed downstairs. Two bags of garbage waited expectantly at the door waiting to be put out. I lifted the bags and took them outside to put them into their respective cans. I slapped the lids on top when I heard snapping branches coming from the woods behind me.

"Hello?" I shivered and wrapped my arms around me as I peered into the whitewashed forest. I took a tentative step forward, my feet crunching into the freshly fallen snow. Pain shot through my skull causing me to fall to my knees.

_I ran through an abandoned building looking behind me when I came to a sudden stop. Glancing up I saw a devil's trap painted in a sickening red. A growl of frustration escaped my throat stunning me. I don't growl. I pulled a smooth silver knife out of its strap in my boot and threw it up into the ceiling, breaking a line in the trap setting me free._

Gasping raggedly I stood up trying to absorb the images that flashed past my eyes.

"_Who's there?" I shouted at the empty warehouse._

_Suddenly a knife appeared at my throat while a masculine form pulled my hair back, forcing my neck to be pushed into the knife._

I clasped my neck in horror where I could've sworn moments ago was the cold steel of a knife. I waited hesitantly for the images to continue to assault me but nothing happened. I rushed back into the house and crashed into my mom.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"You okay sweet heart?" she asked worriedly at my flustered demeanor. "Did you have another...incident?"

"Um...yeah," I sighed, "it was no big deal mom really." I amended hurriedly.

"Schizophrenia isn't a 'no big deal', have you been taking your pills? Maybe we should call Dr. Masters."

I groaned at her antics, "Please mom really it wasn't that bad it was just like two seconds. I got control of it. Besides, Dr. Masters creeps me out." I finished bitterly. The irony of her name was not lost on me. At first I found it amusing, knowing that my doctor shared the name of a demon. Until of course she started to majorly freak me out. But being diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia left all my insecurities about other people in question. I knew demons weren't real. At least not in the 'supernatural' sense i've come to know.

"Look i have to finish a paper, i'll be up in my room." she stopped me and gave me that mother hen face she always got when she was worried.

"Sweet heart I worry." There it is. "I just want to make sure you're okay." I smiled reassuringly.

"I know mom." She nodded thoughtfully and I took the chance to make my escape.

"Don't forget to practice piano!" She called after me as I thundered up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah." I shut the door behind me and jumped back under the covers of my bed, glad to be in the welcome warmth again.

**In conclusion, the French Revolution's impact on social hierarchy and the conventions of government sparked****  
**

"Oh dear god kill me now." I grumbled. Sighing, I finished the damned essay and escaped into the world of 'Supernatural'. Logging into my hulu account I clicked on the latest episode 'Holy Terror'.

"_Fancy meeting you here," He chuckled mirthlessly "There is a price on your head, love, the boss-man isn't too happy with you. You're not who you said you were." He trailed the knife slowly down my neck tracing my jugular. "Oh this is going to be so much fun-"_

I gasped pulling myself out of the hallucination. "Oh c'mon not now," I whined to my subconcious. "Supernatural." I pleaded.

_Before he could finished his sentence I slammed my elbow into his stomach causing him to double over in pain but not before he nicked my neck causing an even torrent of blood to spray my clothes. I held my wound trying to staunch the blood flow._

"_Agh! You bitch you'll pay for that!" He growled and launched himself at me. We crashed to the floor each fighting to get the upper hand. He rolled on top of me and bashed my head into the ground. My vision swam as the pain shot through my skull. He pinned me to the ground but I head butted him (Which in hindsight was probably not a good idea considering the blow I had already received to the head) and pulled him to the ground beside me. I bashed the knife out of his hand and stabbed him, sending orange electricity throughout his body. It sputtered and died. _

_I disengaged myself and then checked my wounds. I had several bruises spattered across my collarbone and one on my right cheekbone extending to my temple. I gingerly touched the throbbing pain at the back of my head and pulled my hand away, which was now covered in blood. Great stitches, I thought bitterly. The cut on my neck stopped bleeding so I wiped the worst of the now drying blood off my neck. My arms were spattered with cuts and bruises as well. _

_Suddenly I heard voices approaching through the dark hallway. Three more demons appear grinning evilly. I whimpered in fear but I stopped, scolding myself for showing weakness. _

"_Well sweetheart we all know how this is going to end so how bout you put that little pig sticker down and we'll end this quickly."_

_I growled in response (What the hell? Again with the growling.) "We'll see about that" I lunged, throwing myself into brutal combat. _

_As I raised the dagger to plunge it into the last demon's heart, he smiled and chuckled darkly "I'll see you in hell." I met my mark, electricity again coursing through the body. As the final spurts of energy began to fade a mighty tug pulled me in through where the knife still rested in the demon's cavity. I fell into the darkness enveloped in black smoke…_

I landed with a crash into a cheap motel room still grasping the demon blade. Two men, one tall with long hair and the other a couple inches shorter with cropped blonde hair jumped out of the chairs they previously occupied and pulled out their weapons.

"The hell-" The shorter man exclaimed.

"What? This, this isn't real. Get away from me!" I shout madly at them. What's happening? Those guys, that's Sam and Dean, Jared and Jensen from Supernatural. I'll be damned, the psychiatrist was right. I finally started hallucinating about supernatural. They can't hurt me, nothing can hurt me but just in case…

I raised my knife threateningly.

"Ok, I need you to put down that knife…" Dean looked at me waiting for me to attack. In response I just gripped my knife tighter and took a step back. ,"Look I don't want to hurt you but-" He took another step forward and I take one back. My back hit the wall, I'm trapped. He kept moving slowly closer until he was an arms length away. I began to pant as fear wound my nerves higher and higher with every step he took closer. This felt so real, why did this feel so real!?

"Dean, she's hurt!" Sam warned. He looked at me like he was approaching a cornered animal. " Hey, it's okay we aren't going to hurt you. You're safe now…" Dean took another step closer. One step too much.

Finally I snapped. I lunged at him with an inhuman growl knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, he rushed toward him in an attempt to aid his brother. I blocked the knife with my bare arm and screamed as it tore through the muscles, rendering my left arm useless. I panicked, realizing the hallucinations could hurt me drove me into a further craze. I knocked the knife out of his hand in an attempt to stab him back. Dean grabbed my knife arm as it descended towards Sam and threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall again causing another shot of pain to reverberate through my skull. I collapsed to my knees and struggled to get up. I threw myself at Sam and we fell to the ground. He pressed on the fresh wound causing me to scream again in pain. I tried to punch him with my knife hand but he caught it and banged my arm down, hard, causing the knife to skitter out of my hands. He pinned me to the ground, and put his own blade against my throat.

"Who are you, what are you!" he growled threateningly.

I look at him uncomprehendingly and began to shake uncontrollably. Tears began to silently roll down my face. I struggled for air as I choked back my sobs. Sam's face creased with confusion as I whimpered

"Please d-don't kill me-" I gasped and passed out as I succumbed to my wounds.

* * *

Sam looked up at his brother with confusion etched on his face.

"Um… Hello?" He gently shook the unconscious girl and her head lolled to the side unresponsively.

"Dean, what...the hell?" Sam asked as he inspected the motionless figure beneath him.

"You got me." Dean knelt down next to his brother to also get a better look at the girl.

She had long wavy brown hair, weighed about a hundred pounds, and was about 5' 3". The girl was young, about 15,16 years old at the most. She was covered in bruises and had nasty looking cuts all over her body not counting the ones he himself inflicted. Sam gently probed her head wound and found that it was old as well. The blood was dry and crusted over.

"Dean we need to take her to a hospital some of these wounds are days old and haven't been treated properly. She could be seriously hurt."

"Are you kidding me Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously standing up. "This chick appears out of _nowhere_ goes all postal on us and you want to take her to the hospital? We don't even know what she is! What if she's some crazy ass monster thing and we leave her with innocent people and they get killed? No, no we keep her here. We test her for everything we know of and when she wakes up we'll get some answers."

"But- we can't just leave her like this!"

"Look Sammy, I don't know what to tell you. We are not going to risk anything by taking her to a hospital."

"Fine let's clean her up as much as we can and take her back to the bunker."

"And if she wakes up?" Dean questions.

"I'll deal with it ok?"

Dean opens his mouth to argue but stops and replies," Fine, Now let's clean this place up we don't want the management to call the cops do we?" Dean turned to pick up the girl's knife when he stops.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to his brother as he was laying the girl down on the bed. "Yeah?"

"Do you have ruby's knife on you?"

"Yeah why?"

Dean held up the girl's knife, which was identical to the one in Sam's hand. Sam walked over and looked from one knife to the other.

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly." said Dean gruffly. "Well we can add that to list of questions for your little gal-pal."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and turned his attention back to the injured girl. He worked silently, stitching up the deeper wounds and sterilizing them, much to Dean's disdain, with the whiskey Dean kept in the impala. He cleaned the dried blood from the back of her head to get a better idea of how bad it was. Thankfully it looked worse than it was and it only took four stitches to close up. Giving the girl another once over to see if he missed anything he stood up slightly jostling the bed. Sam froze as she moaned and began to stir but sighed and became motionless once more.

"Ok," said Dean finally," How should we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well should we put her in the trunk or-"

"What! No, we'll just put her in the backseat."

"Fine," Dean grumbled "but she better not bleed on anything."

* * *

**Later**

My senses came back to me slowly. First it was the dull ache in the back of my head and the tightness of fresh stitches. Then I felt the leather of a car seat on my cheek and the cold of a pair of handcuffs. I opened my eyes and the blurred lights of passing cars and the glow of a dashboard came into focus. I tried moving my stiff limbs but stopped when the movement pulled at my stitches. I must've moaned because Dean looked back and said,

"Well look who's awake, good morning sleeping beauty." He grinned at me but there isn't any humor in his smile. I raised my hands to massage my throbbing temples but I remembered the handcuffs and looked back up at Dean. Sam turned back and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about the cuffs but we didn't know how you would react when you woke up." he said sheepishly.

I struggled to sit up ignoring the pain. I looked at Sam warily. Ok so I wake up in, presumably, the impala with Sam and Dean Winchester. Judging by the fact that I am in cuffs and I just engaged in a knife fight with them I'm guessing this isn't a hallucination. Either I've completely lost it or dimensional realities exist and I am in the TV show. Well since this _feels_ real I entertain the idea that this is a dream come true. Sam interrupts my thoughts.

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie?" I cringed when my voice came out high and anxious. Pull it together Stephanie. But Jesus Christ, it's Sam and Dean friggin' Winchester!

"Where are you from Stephanie?"

I cleared my throat and struggled to keep a calm exterior. "I'm from Pennsylvania. Well technically I was born in New York City and I moved to PA when I was two because my parents didn't want me to grow up in the city. My mom is Columbian and my dad was born in New York too but he was raised in Venezuela but his parents aren't Venezuelan. His dad is Cuban and his mom is Spanish so..." Sam looked at me with faint amusement. I could tell he was trying to stifle a smile. "I'll stop talking now." I finished quietly. Smooth Steph real smooth.

"Ok so how does a girl from Pennsylvania magically appear in a motel room in Kansas?" Sam asked amused.

"Uh, magic, I suppose?" If I was really in Sam and Dean's world it must exist "I mean it's the only rational explanation."

"Rational, "Sam chuckles, "so do you believe in magic?"

"Well regardless if I believed in it then I sure do now." I said cynically.

"What do you believe about the…supernatural." Sam asks tentatively.

I laughed when he said this. It's like hearing the name of a movie used in the actual movie. I thought amusedly.

"What?" He asked confused at my reaction.

"Well, since I'm here in the impala with the _Winchesters_…everything."

I saw Sam and Dean stiffen when I said this.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean asked gruffly.

I sighed and began "Well I watch this TV show called 'Supernatural' which follows the lives of two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. There's Angels, Demons, monsters etc. You two die like three times each. Sam loses his soul Dean goes to hell. I've watched ,like, 9 seasons worth of your lives. I'm sure you are already familiar with a realm that has you two starring in the same TV show. But obviously it's not the same one since that episode were you guys get sent to that episode in the TV show where it's a TV show but it's not actually- I mean your actors acting like characters acting like actors that act like yourselves um I mean- I- I got confused." I finished, embarrassed at my continued rambling. But I mean c'mon Sam and Dean _friggin'_ _Winchester._

"You and me both." Dean grumbled.

"Um wow you seem to be taking this whole 'thrown into another realm' situation pretty calmly." Sam responded.

"Well it's better than believing i've gone completely psycho crazy." I answered dryly. Damn Schizophrenia. Oh god if I had an episode in front of them. Ugh that we be so embarrassing. I cringed inwardly at the thought.

Dean perked up at my statement."Ha! That's what I said!"

Sam looked over at him questioningly.

"Psycho crazy…I called her that when…never mind." Dean said dejectedly. Fantastic they already think i'm bonkers. I grumbled to myself.

"Well then since you're so familiar with…everything ,I guess, than you know what the bunker is right?" Sam asks.

"Of course, the bunker of the men of letters."

"And the angels falling whole deal right?"

"Uh yeah, i've known about that for like ever. That happened at the end of season eight, months ago...When did it happen for you guys?" I asked quizzically.

"Three days ago." Dean responded quickly.

"Oh, Oh! That means I'm ahead of you guys...Way ahead of you guys." Oh no, but that makes sense, that's why Sam is still here. Zeke hasn't hijacked him yet. I have to find a way to warn Dean, before its too late.

"What do you mean by ahead? Do you know what's going to happen?" Dean asked nervously. He doesn't want me spilling the beans about Zeke.

"Um yeah the last thing I watched was…" Oh shit what do I say?

"Was what?" Sam asked excitedly.

Say something! Anything! "A rock and a hard place. You guys were hunting the Roman goddess of the hearth. Vesta." Phew good hustle Steph. God I need to stop talking to myself.

"Well what happened! You have to tell us everything!" Sam exclaimed.

"Um well-" I started but Dean cut me off.

"Look Sammy she's obviously been through a lot, I mean she's just a kid." Thanks for the save Dean. Wait what?

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly.

Dean ignored me and continued "Let's take her back to the bunker where she can rest up and-" Dean stopped and looked at me, "when's the last time you ate?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. When did I last eat? "I-I'm not sure, actually."

"Do you not remember?" Sam asked me. I shake my head in response. Wow that's crazy. Christ i'm hungry. My stomach grumbled in response. The excitement drove the hunger from my mind but now I could feel the full effects.

"I mean you did bash your head pretty bad when we found you. Actually you were in pretty rough shape before you attacked us. What were you doing before you got transported?" Dean asked.

"I was um..." Oh shit here it comes.

"You were what?" Dean asked suspiciously. Here literally goes nothing.

"I was- I was hallucinating." I cringed. Ugh god stupid, stupid, stupid. Now I have a headache, what an effing cherry on top.

"Hallucinating?"

"I-" I groan as my throbbing headache gets worse.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asks his face etched with concern.

"I'm fine it's just a headache- Agh!" A blinding pain shot through my head as a series of images flashed before me. It was the fight with the demons. The hallucination I had before getting transported. Then my eyes snapped open as the pain turned into a burning sensation. My skull is on fire, I'm on fire.

* * *

"_Oh shit, drive faster Dean!"_

"_I'm trying Sam! C'mon Steph hang in there. We're almost there."_

"It burns! It's burning me! MAKE IT STOP!"

"_Dean she's burning up!"_

"_Cool her down, NOW!"_

_Ice-cold water ran down my face as Sam sprinkled it out of the holy water canister from his pocket. It burned like acid._

"STOP, IT BURNS AGHHHH!" I slapped the container out of Sam's hand.

"_Dean it's almost likes she's a-"_

"_Demon! Shit Sam, what the hell is going on?"_

_The car comes screeching to at halt._

"_Sam help me get her out!"_

"_Hey Steph listen to me, Listen its Sam, I need you to calm down ok. We're gonna cool you down ok-"_

"THE FIRE IT BURNS!"

"_I know Steph ok we're gonna put it out but I need you to keep as still as possible don't fight us ok."_

_I whimpered as I tried to keep still and began to pant from the effort as I started to shake. I felt someone pick me up and carry my out of the car._

"_Hurry Sam open the door."_

_I writhed and screamed again from the heat; in response I felt the arms around me tighten. I felt tears run thick and hot down my face. I screamed again, this time it echoed reverberating through the bunker._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Dean you're alive!"_

"_Yeah because you're a bad shot, Katniss. Kevin help Sam get the tub running with cold water and fill it with ice, NOW!"_

_A few agonizing minutes later I heard the water stop and the clinking of ice against the tub. All of a sudden I'm plunged into the freezing cold water. I gasped as the cold caused me to lose my breath. I tried climbing out but strong arms held me in. I felt a cold cylindrical object get shoved in my mouth._

"_Her temperature is 105 but it's going down."_

"_Hold on kid" Dean said softly "we're almost done"_

"I'm so tired Dean." I moaned.

"_I know just a little longer. Sam go get her a towel."_

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up at the rear view mirror to look at the girl in my backseat. Her handcuffed hands were at her head massaging her temples.

"I'm fine it's just a headache- Agh!" she screamed and began writhing in pain. Sam jumped into the back seat and tried to calm her down.

"Oh shit, drive faster Dean!"

"I'm trying Sam!" I slammed my foot down on the accelerator. "C'mon Steph hang in there. We're almost there."

"It burns! It's burning me! MAKE IT STOP! Please!" She sobbed.

"Dean she's burning up!"

"Cool her down, NOW!"

Sam pulled out his holy water canister and emptied it out on her face. She screamed and writhed as the water hit her, which began to steam up off her face.

"STOP, IT BURNS AGHHHH!" She screamed and knocked the empty container out of Sam's hand.

"Dean it's almost likes she's a-"

"Demon! Shit Sam, what the hell is going on?"

I hit the brakes causing the car to screech to a halt. I climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the door trying to pull Stephanie out of the car.

"Sam help me get her out!"

"Hey Steph listen to me, Listen its Sam, I need you to calm down ok. We're gonna cool you down ok-"

"THE FIRE IT BURNS!"

"I know Steph ok we're gonna put it out but I need you to keep as still as possible don't fight us ok."

She whimpered as she tried to keep still and began to pant from the effort. She started shaking violently.

"Ok." I said through gritted teeth as I lifted her out of the car. "Hurry Sam open the door."

As we climbed down the stairs into the bunker she writhed in my arms and screamed. I tightened my hold and moved faster. As I reached the stairwell leading into the main room I heard the whistle of an arrow through the air. It pierced the banister.

"What the hell?" I looked up and see Kevin behind a table holding a crossbow.

"Dean you're alive!" he cried astonished. He was in dirty sweat stained T-shirt.

"Yeah because you're a bad shot, Katniss. Kevin help Sam get the tub running with cold water and fill it with ice, NOW!" I yelled.

We ran into the bathroom and Sam and Kevin filled the tub with ice and water.

"Who is she? What's going on?" asked Kevin as he poured the last bucket of ice into the tub.

"I'll tell you later but first," I plunged the girl into the water. The minute she touched it her eyes shot open and she gasped. By the time she caught her breath she tried to climb out of the tub but I held her in. Sam returned to the bathroom with a thermometer and stuck it in her mouth.

"Her temperature is 105 but it's going down." He reported.

"Hold on kid" I said softly "we're almost done." The only thing that wasn't submerged was her face. She grabbed my hand in a death grip and I responded by holding her hands back making soothing circles with my thumbs.

"I'm so tired Dean." She moaned softly. I felt her shiver again but she was no longer fighting it.

"I know just a little longer. Sam go get her a towel."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Sam returned with a big white towel and handed it to his brother. Dean lifted the girl gently out of the tub and brushed the sopping wet strands of hair from her face and wrapped her in the towel. Stephanie stood there quietly her eyes drooping. She swayed slightly and Dean caught her before she fell.

"Hey there, steady now. C'mon don't fall asleep on me yet. You need to change, can't sleep in wet clothes. You'll get sick…-er." Dean sat her down. "I'll be right back don't move." Dean ran out into the library where Sam and Kevin sat talking in hushed tones. They turned to look at Dean as he entered.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine, her temperature's back down. She's just a little tired." He turned to Kevin "Do you have any clothes you can lend her?"

"What? Why do I have to lend her clothes?"

"Well Kevin, if you haven't noticed, Sam and I might be a couple sizes too big for her." Dean rejoined sarcastically."

"Well Dean, if _you_ haven't noticed, when we ditched the safe boat I didn't really have time to pack. And translating the tablets hasn't given me much time to shop for clothes." Kevin responded with equal sarcasm.

"Fine I'll just lend her a pair of sweats or something." Dean returned to the bathroom with an old pair of sweats and his AC/DC t-shirt to find her on the floor sound asleep…and completely dry.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered under his breath. He bent down and felt her forehead; she was still a little warm. He sighed, picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom with a rag and a bowl of ice water. He dipped the rag in the water and placed on her forehead, tucked her in and shut off the lights.

Dean returned to the library with a bottle of whiskey and plopped down in the chair across from his brother.

"Well Sammy turns out she doesn't need the spare clothes anymore." Dean opened the bottle and took a swig of the amber liquid.

"Why not?"

"Cuz when I found her she was completely dry."

"What?" Sam exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yup," Dean continued, "Well she was out cold when I found her so I put her in my bed. I'll take the couch for tonight. But we need to clear all of this Stephanie crap up ok. What was the deal with her reacting to the holy water? Is there a demon asleep in my bed right now?"

"I don't think so Dean. I mean it would make sense but why wouldn't she just attack us now? And since when do demons get fevers, or sleep for that matter? It just doesn't seem right."

"Hey do you think she knows anything about Cas?" Dean asked abruptly.

"Probably. She mentioned being ahead of us in time. If anything happened to him she's bound to know."

"We'll ask her in the morning, but now I'm going to finish my whiskey and go to bed. You should too. The trials really messed you up. You need to get your strength back up."

"Dean I feel fi-" Dean cut Sam off by slamming the bottle of whiskey on the table.

"I don't care how you 'feel' Sammy. I almost lost you. You got out of that mess by the skin of your teeth."

"Fine Dean, Ok? Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Bitch." Dean retorted. Sam smiled and looked back at his brother.

"Jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i took so long to update. I added more to this chapter after publishing it because i thought it was too short. So yeah leave reviews and tell me how i did. You guys are what will keep this story alive. Well i've stalled long enough. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke slowly not remembering where she was; it took her a couple seconds until the memories of the past day came flooding back to her. She struggled to sit up but gave up when the exertion left her exhausted and weak. Her muscles ached as if she had been run over by a truck. There was a soft tap on the door as Dean eased the door open to check on her.

"Hey kid how you holding up-" Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" she asked weakly.

Dean gazed at the now ten years older Stephanie in his bed. She was leaner, the residual baby fat gone, her hair was longer, and she was…hot. No longer the 15 year old kid that he treated like a little sister but now a fully-grown woman.

"You're older!" he exclaimed. She looked like the Stephanie from yesterday but she was different, anyone could see it was still the same girl in some aspects but drastically different in others.

"What are you talk-" she gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror over Dean's dresser. She touched her aged face, as if trying to discern if it was all an illusion.

"What the hell?" she whispered to her self. She struggled to right herself. Dean watched as the girl sat up, all the color leaving her face. He rushed over to her helping her sit up.

"Hey take it easy, you almost died yesterday. That fever almost fried your brain."

"I'm fine." She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She wobbled dangerously but stood her ground.

"See? Fine." She made it to the door confidently until she collapsed holding the frame to support herself. Dean ran over to her as she slid to the ground.

"Just give me a sec, let me catch my breath."

"No you're getting back in bed, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I can do this dean!" She snapped irritably.

"Fine let me help you." He helped her up and supported her as they walked to the library table. He sat her down as she panted, exhausted from the exertion.

"See?" she said between breaths," I told you I could do it."

"Oh yeah." He replied sarcastically. "You did fantastic."

Sam walked out of his room, with an almost comical bed head, his eyes unfocused still half dazed with sleep. "Morning-" he paused and looked at Stephanie confused.

"Wait? Stephanie?" he asked uncertainly.

Stephanie nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah I kind of hit a 'growth spurt'."

Sam's eyes widened with excitement, all sleep clear from his face.

"That fit's my theory!"

"What theory?" Dean asked gruffly, almost annoyed Sam hadn't told him anything sooner.

"Well, I took into consideration all of the stuff that has happened since Stephanie got here. The mood swings, fevers, hallucinations. At first I thought it was that Stephanie was rejecting the realm itself as if it were an illness. But now with her um…extreme aging I think maybe she is changing to fit what the realm expects of her. In this world monsters, crazy hallucinations, etc.; that's normal for us but not for Stephanie. So she has to change to accommodate magic and monsters. Also I think time maybe different too. The fact that in her realm she is weeks maybe months ahead of us but she's only 15. While here she is like 25 but we are weeks or months in the past."

"Wow…you've really…thought this through." Stephanie responded. "…Maybe, do you think it could have gone both ways?" she asked hesitantly.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well what if this is more than me being thrown into this reality. What if these to worlds…collided?" she paused. "If only I'd brought my laptop from home when I got transported, then I could test my theory." Suddenly there was a sharp burst of red light and a puff of coal black smoke as a silver mac book air appeared out of the empty space above us. There was a dull *thunk* as it collided with Sam's head and gravity finally pulled it down to earth. Sam uttered a rather colorful expletive as he held his head. He stooped over and lifted the offending object of the ground gingerly examining it. It was slightly dented from where it collided with his head, but it also had scorch marks on it.

"Is this your laptop?" He said lightly trying to put off the dull throb of protest his head gave. Dean snickered silently finding his brother's discomfort amusing.

"Um yeah." She responded, astounded from the sudden appearance of her laptop. "What's with the scorch marks." Stephanie tried rubbing the marks to remove them from her laptop but with little luck.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked after collecting himself.

"I don't know." She replied still rubbing at the marks. Something didn't seem right to her.

"Do you think you can summon something else?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I guess I could try." Stephanie said uncertainly. Her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Seconds passed but nothing appeared to be happening.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Stephanie added with frustration, she sank back into her seat lost in thought when she shot right back up. She opened her laptop and powered it on.

"I wonder." she mumbled to herself. She opened the Internet and searched .

"What are you doing?" Sam asked quizzically.

"I have a theory, what if this laptop acts like a link between your world and mine? If it is then supernatural, the TV show, should still exist."

On arriving to the site she entered 'Supernatural' in the search bar. Surely enough it appeared much to Sam and Dean's surprise and discomfort.

"Why do I have a snake wrapped around my arm?" Sam asked, though he had a sinking suspicion what it resembled.

"Oh, well I always thought it was because you are Lucifer's true vessel. And Dean has a halo because he is Michael's true vessel. I dunno, I might be wrong but it would make sense." She stated simply.

"Amazing." She added. "I actually brought a link to my reality into this one." She paused and looked at the brothers. "Do you think people realize I'm gone?"

"Well, there is only one way to make sure." Sam said, signaling to the laptop.

"Right." Stephanie quickly typed into the search engine 'missing children Bethlehem PA'. She impatiently scrolled through the hits not finding anything concerning her. She then searched for local newspapers. She scrolled through the hits when something caught her eye that made her heart plummet.

"Oh no." Stephanie whispered softly

* * *

No this can't be happening this _can't _be happening. I clicked on the link to 'The Morning Call' and scrolled down to the article titled 'Tragic Fire Kills Family of Five'

**The quaint little neighborhood of Woodfields is interrupted by sorrow and pain on a quiet Tuesday night when a family of five is caught in a devastating fire.**

I skimmed quickly through the article searching for mentions of the cause of the fire and mentions of the family. I finally came to a police statement and continued reading

**"After some investigation we believe that the fire's source was from a bedroom on the second floor. After speaking with some members of the extended family of the deceased we have discovered it belonged to the oldest daughter (Stephanie, 15) and the youngest (Sophia, 9). We have yet to confirm the exact cause of the fire but we believe from the intensity of the flames that it was a gas leak. We have no further statements at this time." Our sources have discovered that out of the five, the eldest daughter's body has yet to be recovered and identified.**

I stopped reading, horrified at the words in front of me. Dead? My family's dead? I felt a lump rise in my throat and tears prick at my eyes. Before I knew it I was running. I heard Sam and Dean's concerned voices call after me. I kept running as if my life depended on it. I soon faltered the grief crippling me as a gasped for air, drowning in my emotions. I staggered but pushed myself to keep going. I don't know where to turn, my grief blinding me as I stumbled into chairs, tables, walls. Dean grabbed my arm, spinning me around. The only thing I could manage was a strangled sob. Why should I get to live? I should have died along side my family. I had no right to make it out alive. I don't deserve to be alive. I fell to my knees no longer having the strength to support myself. Dean fell with me, cradling me in his arms as the tears slid endlessly down my face. I was lost in my grief, but I vaguely understood the flurry of movements and words floating about me.

"…shhh, Steph, it's okay…"

"…I got you…"

"…go get her a blanket.."

"…a fire.."

"…nobody made it.."

"…the scorch mark on her laptop…"

"…yeah I know…"

"…did you read the rest..."

"…Sulfur…"

"…demons did this…"

Demons did this. Those three words burned like white-hot branding irons. _Demons did this. _My tears of sorrow turned to tears of rage, of pure unfiltered wrath. I was going to send every single demon back to hell if it was the last thing I did.

I struggled to right myself throwing Dean's arms off of me.

"Steph?" Dean's voice was soft with pity. "I'm so sorry."

I moved with a new determination, wiping the now drying tears off my face. Slowly I collected myself. Sam's outstretched hand came to rest on my shoulder softly, a comforting gesture, which was lost on me. I jerked away from him and walked briskly towards the holding area.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean's voice hardened almost imperceptibly. Surprised at my sudden determination.

"Getting answers." My voice came out cold and sharp. I threw the cabinets blocking the entrance to Crowley's cell open.

"Stephanie love, I was wondering when we'd be meeting." Crowley's eyes flitted from brown to red before returning to their original color. Sam and Dean entered the cell and stood behind me, watching what I would do next.

"What do you know about how I got here?" My fists closed tighter nails almost breaking skin when Crowley smiled. Obviously pleased by my nearly uncontrollable rage.

"Well sweetheart, you are a very _special_ young lady. Oh yes, a little thing like you, I know plenty of people who would love to get their hands on you love."

Me? What would anyone want with me? "Why? What's so special about me, and why am I so important that they would kill my family." I hear my voice crack at the mention of my family.

"Ah yes," Crowley clicked his tongue with disapproval, "a shame what happened. Those _barbarians" _His voice hardened to cold steel, "Have no class, led astray by that she-devil Abaddon." I felt blood trickle out off the fresh wounds on the palms of my hands from the tightness of my fists.

"Such needless slaughter, I could have done it so cleanly and efficiently..." He trailed off looking back at me.

"You haven't told me why. Why do you want me?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"I told you, you're special. Very powerful, and very rare. Only one of other of your kind. _A vessel._" His last words rolled off his tongue like silk. They hit me like bricks. A vessel?

"A vessel? For whom? My kind? Explain."

"Ah ah ah." He looked up at Sam and Dean who stood shell-shocked at the new information. "What's in it for me?"

"We don't negotiate with demons!" Dean said roughly.

"What do you want." I answered quickly.

"Steph!"

"The leash around my neck off!" Crowley exclaimed angrily. He pointed at the collar around his throat. "Literally!"

Before the boys protested I answered. "Done."

"Okay just hold on a minute." Dean interrupted. "First you-" He thrust his finger at Crowley. "Are going nowhere. Secondly-" he turned to look at me. "Steph, I understand you're upset-" My blood boiled at his words.

"You don't understand the first thing about how I am feeling!" I spat angrily.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam held a restraining arm and turned to me. "Yes we do Steph-"

"Nobody asked you Moose!" Crowley interjected. "Listen love let me go and we will have a nice long chat about all and everything concerning you, deal?" he whispered hurriedly

"Stephanie you are not doing anything. You are just a kid!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well if you haven't noticed i'm NOT a kid! Not anymore." I said, gesturing furiously at my aged body.

"You may have gone all curious case," Dean said angrily, "But you are still a 15 year old kid who has no idea what she's doing."

"I know much more than you can comprehend! For example, I know Crowley has no power over hell. Not anymore." I interject smugly, my wrath still bubbling beneath my words.

"What is she going on about?" Crowley asked worriedly.

"Abaddon has taken over hell. Seeing as their king has gone MIA. All of your loyalists are being killed. You are an outlaw with a price on your head... You have no where to go." I add softly.

"So I doesn't matter if we let him go. He could be a very useful ally." I continued strongly, I turn to address Crowley. "We have mutual interests, kill Abaddon and send angels back to heaven. Your best bet is with us, and you know it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and had one of those silent conversations, debating if this was the way to go. Crowley gave a heavy sigh and looked at me with an almost defeated expression. "Fine love, we'll do it your way. Now if you don't mind.." He held up his shackled hands almost invitingly, egging the two boys to release his bonds. Sam looked back a Dean warily. Dean's only response was a shrug. Sam began unlocking the various padlocks each hitting the ground with a dull thud. Crowley stood up and stretched giving a relieved sigh at finally being able to move after days of inactivity. He looked down at the devil's trap expectantly waiting for Sam to release him.

"Wait." I stopped Sam. "I want to do it." I held my hands out expectantly. He just nodded and placed the knife in my hands. "Sam, can you give us a minute." I asked hesitantly.

"Steph I don't think-"

"Please."

He gave Crowley a withering look but yielded and walked out with Dean.

"Ok love, hop to it." Crowley said demandingly.

"Look, I'm trusting you, against my better judgement, against everything I know. And I promise you, if you still want it of course, when this is over, I'll make you human."

"Why would I want that?" He responded stiffly.

"You said it yourself. You deserve to be loved. You want to be loved. You could start over." I pause and look him in the eye. "You could be free."

"Why would you do this for me?" He asks suspiciously.

"I think you are frightfully misunderstood Crowley, and I think you deserve to be loved too. Also let's call it insurance, we kill Abaddon send the angels back to heaven turn you human and depart unlikely friends. Deal?" I held out my hand in offering.

"I like to make deals a little more binding. You know how deals with a demon work I suppose?" He smiled and line after line of contract appeared on my arms.

"A kiss love, and we have a deal." He opened his arms, inviting me to step into the devil's trap beside him. I approached hesitantly my instincts screaming to run the other way. I pushed the voices down and closed my eyes. The minute our lips met I felt the words sear into my flesh like fire and then fade away. I disengaged myself from Crowley and scratched a line through the devil's trap effectively releasing Crowley.

"Ok love, now where would you like to start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who don't know i added some more to chapter two because i felt it was too short. So don't panic if you start reading this chapter and don't understand what's happening just stay calm and go back to chapter two. I didn't change anything that was already there i just added so you don't need to reread the whole chapter.**

**On another note drop a fav or a follow. And leave reviews! They are the lifeblood of this FanFic! If i don't get some soon i might die or something...Probably not but leave a review anyway!**

**Well that's it. Oh i almost forgot! The more reviews i get the more often i'll release chapters so there. Incentive.**

**Now that's it...Enjoy!**

* * *

_"A kiss love, and we have a deal." He opened his arms, inviting me to step into the devil's trap beside him. I approached hesitantly my instincts screaming to run the other way. I pushed the voices down and closed my eyes. The minute our lips met I felt the words sear into my flesh like fire and then fade away. I disengaged myself from Crowley and scratched a line through the devil's trap effectively releasing him._

_"Ok love, now where would you like to start?"_

He walked lightly out of the devil's trap with a new spring in his step. He turned to look at me where I was still standing shocked at what I had just done. I just made a demon deal.

A demon deal! With Crowley, of all people, King of freaking hell! Dear god, I'm in major shit now.

"Aren't you coming love?" he asked, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

"Uh, yes, of course." I answered, mentally shaking myself out of my reverie. I followed him out the door back to the library where Sam and Dean were seated. He walked over to a liquor cabinet and pulled out a scotch glass and a bottle of 1975 Glen Craig.

"Ah yes, These Men of Letters had excellent taste." He leaned against the table ignoring the boys' stony expressions and turned to look at me.

"Well darling let's get to brass tacks, shall we?"

"Ok, well first and foremost, I want the utmost civility..." I paused to look at Dean,"all of you. We're allies now, and I want to _destroy_ Abaddon. Understood?" I got reluctant nods from the three men and continued.

"Now Crowley, I need you to tell me everything you can about me and why the demons want me."

Crowley looked up from his scotch and gave me a knowing look,"Oh darling it's not just demons that want you, the angels want you a million times more."

"Why?"

"Because you're a vessel of God."

-Supernatural-

My jaw drops at those five simple words. _You're_ _a vessel of God. _God?

"She's a vessel!?" Sam cried incredulously. "For _God."_

_"Yes _Moose, that's what I said."

"Why would demons want an empty vessel. No matter how powerful." Dean asked gruffly.

"Because, her blood is a very potent thing, it is used for a complicated spell."

"What does it do?" Sam inquired.

"It can be used to bend the will of someone's soul. If you were to complete the spell correctly you could corrupt the souls of the entire world and damn them to hell. Imagine the power of six billion new souls in hell. The demons would be unstoppable."

"If that's the case then why is this just happening now? Why didn't you get me when you were king of hell?" I asked.

"Because it's a suicide mission. When God catches wind of what the demons want to do with one of his vessels he'd smite all of us. But that won't stop Abaddon she'll be tearing the world apart looking for you. The angels will too, now that they know you've been found."

"One of his vessels? Does that mean that there are more than just me?" How many poor sons o' bitches are suffering like me?

"Only one other, a male. We lost track of him decades ago. We had lost track of you too until you popped up again a week or so ago." Crowley said matter of factly.

"Decades? How old is the other vessel?" Dean asked shocked at this new revelation.

"Hard to say, he probably looks fifteen like you, well like you used to look of course." Crowley looked at our blank expressions and sighed.

"Let me explain, Stephanie here, lovely girl that she is, isn't human, not completely anyways." Crowley drained his glass and smacked his lips, he picked up the bottle and poured himself another two fingers. I turned and looked at Sam and Dean who looked at me, almost with disgust. I recoiled from their reactions, hurt. Well, I tried to sympathize, they grew up hating anything that wasn't human. It's been ingrained in them since they were young to hate me. I shook the negative thoughts away. It was just surprise not disgust, stop being stupid.

"Well what am I then?" My voice came out stiff, still cracking under the rejection of their reactions.

"You are quite the mix, a daughter of a Nephilim and a Cambion. Two measures human, one of Angel, one of Demon, and half a measure of God's grace. Quite the cocktail if I do say so myself." He swirled the scotch in his glass before draining it once more, then looked up and continued.

"The only Filia Omnium left."

_Filia Omnium._ "Daughter of all." I blurted out. Sam looked at me surprised, Dean confused, but Crowley just smiled.

"You know latin?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean yes.." I paused to look back at them," I don't know, I guess?" I rubedb my eyes in frustration, trying to absorb all the information. The entire ordeal, exhausting, though we couldn't have been talking more than fifteen minutes.

"Like I said very powerful." Crowley said. "Yet infuriatingly vulnerable."

Dean's head snapped up at Crowley who was returning the Craig to it's place in the liquor cabinet. "What do you mean '_vulnerable'?_" he said acidly.

Sam looked at Dean, making the connection. "The holy water!"

Sam turned to Crowley. "Are you saying that whatever hurts demons and angels can hurt Stephanie as well?"

"Well done Moose!" Crowley applauded sarcastically, "It seems we finally have made some progress, haven't we."

"That's not important." I interrupted, "Why do I understand latin?"

Dean stood up furious. "Not important!? We are talking about your safety but that's _Not important!?_"

I stood up as well, inches away from each other now. "No its not important. Because no matter how 'vulnerable' I am, I WILL be on the front line, kicking demon ass, no offense Crowley,"

"None taken, love." He responded lightly.

"with you guys." I ended heatedly.

Dean scoffed angrily. "Like hell you are!"

"And who's gonna stop me? You?" I asked angrily.

"You better believe it." He responds with equal rage, almost daring me to contradict him.

I glared at him and looked at Sam. "Ezekiel." Dean asked for it. Sam looked at me confused when his eyes began to glow with the blue radiance of Ezekiel's grace, Signifying the switch of control.

"PASBS NOSTOAH OLANI" _Daughter, it has been too long. _Ezekiel's voice sent tremors through my bones.

_"_OL LADNAH DS OLANI OIA" _You know who I am? _

_"_OL BAMS OBZA OL OIAD L-BALTOH QAA" _Hard to forget God's most amazing creation. _

"IPMIS OLLOG" _Not me._ I answered cynically.

"MAD EOPHAN OI DRILPI BAGLI" _Your sorrow is great, why? _His words were a lament, singing through my veins and pulsing in my heart.

I opened my mouth to respond when Dean's "What the hell is going on!" stopped me short.

The room went silent and a humming of energy that I didn't realize was there faded away. I look up at a still fuming Dean.

"I will tell Sam about Ezekiel, you cant keep me here." I responded heatedly.

His expression turned stony as he visibly stiffened. "So you're saying that you'll kill my brother, is that it!?" Crap I hadn't thought of that. Sam may not be strong enough. I turned to address Ezekiel.

"Gadreel GEMEGANZA OIAD OBELISONG" _Gadreel, will he live?_ Gadreel/Ezekiel stiffened when I called him by his true name.

"OL LADNAH DS OLANI OIA" _You know who I am?_ I smiled as my question floated back to me through him.

"NOIB GEMEGANZA OIAD OBELISONG" _Yes, will he live? _I asked with force.

Gadreel hung his head in defeat "NOIB" _Yes._

I turned back to Dean triumphant but melded my expression into a solemn one. "I'll do what I have to Dean." The minute I spoke those words I knew I had lost any good will Dean had for me. Nothing is more important to him than Sam. Dean looked angrily a Gadreel.

"And you're gonna just let her tell Sam?" Dean growled

Gadreel looked at me his head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"I am healed enough to survive without Sam. I don't need him anymore. I will leave when I am no longer needed or Sam ejects me. But I will not interfere with what the Daughter reveals to Sam."

Crowley who until this moment stood quietly shocked at what had transpired cleared his throat making us jump.

"Well, this has been interesting."

Gadreel turned to him and frowned.

"I will take my leave now." He turned to me and gave me a nod. "Daughter," his eyes turned blue again and then faded.

Sam stared at me confused. "Who?"

"What?" I ask innocently.

He blinked and then asked, "Ezekiel, you called me Ezekiel."

I saw Dean stiffen noticeably. I feigned what I hope was believable confusion. "Sam what are you talking about? Are you ok?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he shook it off. "Never mind," he said quietly," I must have imagined it."

I turned quickly to Crowley. "So why do I understand latin?"

He smiles at me coyly almost saying 'Oh you naughty girl.' "Yes, probably one of your abilities, i'm sure you understand enochian as well,"He smirked wickedly at this. ,"it's the language of your mother of course." He continued."You have the combined powers of your parents though they never knew they had them, since they were in a magicless world."

"What kind of powers?" I asked genuinely intrigued.

"Impossible to say until they manifest themselves."

"Are- are visions one of my powers?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah." Crowley smiled. "You're referring to your 'Schizophrenia'." Sam and Dean looked at me shocked.

"Yes, the doctors misdiagnosed you, imbeciles that they are." Oh thank god so i'm not crazy. Crowley stood up straightening out his rumpled suit.

"Well, this has been enlightening, we should do this again sometime."

"Wait you're leaving!?" I asked surprised.

"Of course love, Sitting here chatting with you won't find Abaddon any faster."

"How do I know you'll come back?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't you know love? I always honor a deal."

* * *

Crowley disappeared leaving a shocked Sam and an indifferent Dean with me. Sam's expression turned from shocked to angry almost immediately.

"You made a deal, with _Crowley?!_" he asked incredulous.

"Yes I did, don't worry I didn't sell my soul or anything." I assured him. He relaxed slightly, Dean remained indifferent.

"Well than what was the deal?"

I considered not telling him. Was it my place to say? Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"Well?"

I sighed. "I promised him that when we killed Abaddon and sent the angels to heaven, I- I would make him human."

"He _wants _to be cured?" Dean asked incredulous.

"Yeah, it was weird, when I was curing him he got really..._human_." Sam answered softly. "He started caring, he asked me how to even begin looking for forgiveness."

The room became silent as Dean absorbed this new information. I stood up interrupting their reverie.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"It's time we found Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for a new chapter but here it is. Drop a review or a favorite, everyone who leaves a review gets a preview for the next chapter. Sorry Cas hasn't made an appearance yet but he's coming in the next chapter. Well that's pretty much it. If you have any questions or ideas pm me. Enjoy!**

_"Where are you going?" Sam asked._

_"It's time we found Castiel."_

Sam stood up and followed me briskly as I collected my boots from Dean's room.

"Look calm down we need to think of a plan, we can't go guns a blazing. We don't even know where Cas is." He reasoned.

"I do, he's being hunted by angels, and if we don't work fast he's going to be killed." I answered pulling on my boots. I stood up and rifled through Dean's sock drawer, I pulled out the gleaming angel's blade and tucked it in my boot.

"Steph, listen," Sam pleaded, "We need to regroup, we need supplies. And you definitely can't come with us."

"What! Why?" I asked furiously.

"We are going up against angels, you need to train up. I'm asking you to just sit this one out ok?"

"No! I'm coming with you guys." I said stubbornly. Sam sighed with frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, you can come with us but you are staying in the impala." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"No arguing, it's either that or we leave you down here and you don't come at all." I grumbled in assent.

"Good now sit tight Dean and I are going to run a couple errands, we leave tomorrow at dawn."

"What errands?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled.

"Don't worry we won't leave you behind, Dean wants to meet with an old friend."

"Why can't I come?" I asked indignantly.

"Same reason you're staying in the impala. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

I walked slowly throughout the empty bunker learning the layout of the massive space. Four bedrooms, a kitchen, the library, control room, holding cells, archives, weapon storage units, a garage, firing range, the bathrooms, a few empty rooms with random objects littering the floor and under a couple inches of dust. The bunker had everything and more. I wandered into the last room down the left from the archives opening the door to one of the bunker's greatest secrets.

The smell of lemon pine wood polish, leather, and aged liquor assaulted my senses as I took in the room. The first words that came to mind to describe the room were man cave, with its well stocked bar complete with stools, a billiard table, and leather couches. But it was much more than that. In the corner sat a beautiful ebony piano, to my right sat an old record player, the entire back wall devoted to two massive book shelves brimming with old vinyl records which were in amazing condition. Another bookcase though considerably thinner than the ones next to it was full, not with records or ancient reference volumes like those in the archives or library, but with novels. Leisure books for ones own amusement, also folders filled with page after page of sheet music, Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy, and Chopin. On a desk were sheaves of empty composition sheets and various pens, quills, and ink wells.

I wandered throughout this quiet never land of mine. I dragged my finger across the felt of the pool table remembering the nights spent laughing in carefree contentedness that had been so robbed from me not hours ago. This deluded dream of mine to share an adventure with the Winchesters turning quickly into a nightmare, a tragedy, not an adventure.

How ignorant of me to think of it as anything but. Arriving in this world confused and scared, that's how I should have felt, not excited. Not happy to have my wildest dreams come true. Not when it was at the cost of my family. My family, I felt the tightness of unshed tears constrict my lungs. My heart splintered at the thought of my family, caught in the crossfire. It's all my fault. Wet hot tears slid down my face; a rattling breath escaped me in my futile attempt to calm myself. A strangled sob made its way out of me and I trembled letting the agony consume me. Finally being alone to mourn the loss of my family I gave into the grief, collapsing to my knees. Arms wrapped around my chest desperately trying to hold myself together. I sat there crying for what seemed like forever when the tears started to recede. All dried out no tears left to cry, all that's left is the gaping hole in my chest. With each thud of my heart a fresh wave of pain, like being punched again and again and again.

I soon could no longer stand the dull ache. I stood up and stumbled to the bar pulling the first bottle of liquor I touched off the shelf. I unscrewed the cap and took a long drag; the satisfying burn immediately dulling the pounding in my heart. I looked down at the bottle, Kauffman Vodka, Crowley was right; the Men of Letters had excellent taste in liquor. I took another drag reveling in the amazing numbness that spread through my veins, caressing every nerve. I staggered to the nearest couch, my feet carrying me faster than I intended to. I stifled a giggle as the alcohol induced clumsiness caused me to knock over an end table.

"Oops." I collapsed bottle still in hand as waves of hysterical laughter bubbled out of my throat. I take another drag from the bottle feeling the familiar flush creep into my cheeks as the alcohol was absorbed into my bloodstream. My eyes grew heavy with warmth; the sudden urge to listen to music overwhelmed me. I placed the bottle down next to me with care not to spill any. I stumbled over to the vinyl sifting through album after album. A cry of triumph erupted from me when I found the complete AC/DC discography. I turned the record player on and smiled as the tolls of bells fill the room. I turned the volume as high as it went and I retrieved the bottle of vodka.

_I'm rolling thunder pouring rain_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane…_

I belted the words along with Brian Johnson enjoying the vibrations of the guitar reverberating through my bones. I took another drag of the potent liquor and examined the contents. The previously full bottle was now half empty. I giggled at the thought.

"I guess I'm still a pessimist." I noticed the slur in my words. As the last bars of Hells Bells came to an end I rushed to the record player and moved the needle towards the end of the record. The first strums of guitar signifying the beginning of For Those About To Rock assaulted my ears. I stumbled clumsily around in something faintly resembling dancing.

"For those about to rock, Fire!"

"Steph?" I heard Dean's confused voice float over through the drunken haze. I turned to see Dean standing in the doorway taking in the scene around him.

"Dean!" I cried with delight.

"What the hell are you doing?" My eyes drunk in his amazing features. His muscular build, the hard yet soft lines of his face, and amazing green eyes, those lips…

"I'm drinking," I slurred showing him the bottle, "and listening to music," I signaled to the record player. The final gunshots erupted through the amp and then the song came to an end. I pulled the needle off the record to prevent any damage. His eyes focused on the bottle of vodka.

"Was that full when you started drinking?" He asked incredulous. I followed his eyes to the bottle in my hand.

"Um yeah, it's really nice, smooth." I answered confidently. I took another drag; sighing with relief as it ran down my throat. He reached me in two long strides and grabbed the bottle from my hands. He ignored my whine of protest as he read the label.

"This has an 80 proof, how are you still standing?" he asked amazed.

"Well," I answer still frustrated, trying to reach the bottle which Dean kept just out of reach, " I have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"How? You were fifteen when you got transported here." I let out a huff and sit in the nearest chair as the world gave a dizzying tilt.

"I'm Spanish Dean, I've been drinking since I was seven." I felt my head go heavy and then the floor came rushing towards me. I tensed in preparation for hitting the floor but something caught me before I could. Dean gave a grunt as he supported my dead weight. I ended up nestled against his chest with his arms wrapped around me as he lowered me to the ground. I took the opportunity to inhale his heady scent. He smelled of axe body wash, whiskey, and leather. I looked up lazily at him a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"You smell good." He gave a huff of exasperation, his features hardening. I frowned at this.

"You're angry. Why?" I asked innocently. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves now.

"You're drunk." He spat through gritted teeth.

"I am," I confirmed, "But that's not what's pissing you off. What is it?" I asked agitated now.

"Well maybe," he said furiously, "It's that you're ready to sacrifice my brother just so you can throw yourself in harms way." I laughed at his misdirected anger. I poked him playfully.

"You are such a silly goose." He let me go, and stood up, leaving me panicked and exposed at the loss of his comforting arms.

"I was never going to tell Sam!" I gasped, the pounding ache in my heart growing steadily stronger with his continued absence. Dean turned confusion replacing his anger.

"I was bluffing! I didn't want to get left behind. This is my war too!" I cried desperately, my breaths coming in short gasps. The tears started streaming down my face as I curled into a ball defensively. Dean shocked rushed over to my side.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"They're gone, and it's all my fault." I said between sobs. I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around me again. He cradled me in his arms as we sat on the floor. I nuzzled into his warmth sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey," He mumbled softly, all anger gone. He rocked me lightly, stroking my hair. I sat there in his lap, his arms around me for what seemed like ages. The sobs wracking my body slowly subsided to shaky breaths, which in turn faded to silence. I looked up at him; his face was creased with sympathy. He brushed a stray tear from my cheek and let his hand cup my face.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly. I smiled bitterly at him.

"For now." I returned. I instinctively looked for the vodka hoping to drown the fresh pain. Dean noticed my eyes roaming the room.

"What is it?" his arms fell to his sides as I stood up, swaying slightly, still mildly affected by the alcohol.

"Drink." I said simply, Dean frowned.

"I think you've had enough." He said disapprovingly. I pulled several shot glasses off the shelf along with the bottle of vodka.

"You're welcome to join me if you like." I offered. He seemed torn, weighing the pros and cons.

"C'mon drinking alone is no fun, just one round," I said while filling the glasses, "for me?" I asked teasingly holding out the first shot. He smiled playfully, the past couple hours forgotten. He took the shot and I followed suit soon after, again enjoying the cloying flavor of the vodka, and the dulling burn.

"Music," I said suddenly, "can't drink without some classic rock." I walked lightly to the record player and turned it back on. I lowered the volume so it wasn't quite blasting like before. As I was turning on the music Dean lined five more shot glasses for each of us, filling them to the brim. I held my shot glass for a toast.

"To killing Abaddon." We threw back our shots.

"To sending the angels to heaven." Dean offered.

"Amen." I answered with a wink, two more shots down.

"To alcohol!" I said with a giggle. He smiled and we threw back another shot.

"To great music." Dean said with appreciation, I smiled wildly.

"Damn right." I agreed. Fourth shot down the hatch. I took my fifth shot in my hand and said quietly.

"To great friends, they can be a real bitch to find." We clinked glasses and threw our final shots down. Dean noticed my steadily sinking mood and did the only he knew how to do best in that kind of situation. Drink.

"Let's go another round." He said lightly.

"What happened to 'you've had enough'? " I teased.

"I get it you're just a big chicken."

"Wanna bet?" I offered. He smiled enjoying our little game.

"It is so on." He turned to the bar and filled the glasses again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_ Sorry this took so long guys. I've been really busy, went to see the opera. It was awesome. Anyway here is chapter 5 enjoy.**

_"Wanna bet?" I offered. He smiled, enjoying our little game._

_"It is so on." He turned to the bar and filled the glasses again._

15 shots later…

The crippling warmth pushed around at me from all sides. Not entirely unpleasant, a more sleepy/lazy kind of feeling. My head lolled to the side as I struggled to remain conscious.

"You're not gonna pass out on me yet are you? We just started." Dean asked playfully.

"S'not fair." I slurred I struggled to stand and stumbled over to him, ungracefully colliding into him. "I drank sooooo-" I hiccupped, "much more than you." I mumbled into his chest.

"Whoa," he said with a chuckle, "Don't hurt yourself."

_"Attack! Joel take the left flank cut them off!"_

"What did you say?" I asked lazily looking up at Dean. He looked down at me still smiling but his eyebrows slightly scrunched up with confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself?" It came out a question rather than a statement.

_"Abather no!"_

_"AHHHH!"_

"What is that?" I breathed looking around the room. I tilted my head straining to hear the voices again.

"Wow you are really smashed aren't you?" Dean asked worriedly, holding me at arms length as if to examine me. I stumbled back into him as I tried to find the source of the whispers that floated around the room. I suddenly felt a warmth spread out from my chest to the tips of my fingers. The heat began to grow steadily warmer.

"Oh my God." Dean gaped at me. "You're…glowing." The burning intensified just under my shoulder blades and up and down my spine. I gasped as I felt a pull at the points of heat.

"Steph?" I looked up at his now panicked face. "What's going on?" Just as he finished his question I felt another tremendous pull, which ripped me out of Dean's hands, throwing me against the wall. I landed on my hands and knees gasping as I felt a pulsing rippling through me. A sharp pain ripped through the spots just under my shoulder blades. Dean rushed over to me, I could faintly hear him calling my name but the whispers became so intense I couldn't understand what he was saying. The heat intensified, burning through me. I felt one final tug before I blacked out.

* * *

Dean's Pov

15 shots later…

I threw down another shot and looked over at the semi conscious Stephanie, who was reclining in one of the leather chairs. Her head lolled to the side and her eyelids fluttered.

"You're not gonna pass out on me yet are you? We just started." I asked playfully. I watched as she struggled to remain conscious. She stood up swaying slightly and stumbled over to me landing not too gracefully back in my arms. And god did it feel right. He hadn't felt like this since Lisa. And even then it wasn't the same feeling. The whole butterflies in his stomach, erratic heart beat when he saw her. He felt like a teenage girl, it was ridiculous, and probably wrong. In reality she was what fifteen? But it didn't matter; he would do anything to protect her. He might even… no don't say it. Those two words made it too final. He couldn't get attached.

"S'not fair," her slurred words brought him back to the present, "I drank sooooo-" she hiccupped and leaned against my chest for support. I stifled a chuckle, "much more than you." She mumbled into my chest. She swayed again and I held her upright.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself." She looked up lazily, a confused smile on her lips. Man was she beautiful…

"What did you say?"

"Don't hurt yourself?" I ask confused. She tilted her head to the side, not unlike Cas when he was confused or listening to angel radio. She tried pulling away but I held on to her, as drunk as she was he doubted she would still be standing without his support.

"What is that?" She breathed. She turned her head to look around the room.

"Wow you are really smashed aren't you?" Maybe the last couple shots were a bad idea. I held her out to get a better look at her. I felt heat run up and down her arms, it was so sudden I almost dropped her in surprise.

"Oh my god," My jaw dropped," You're…glowing." It was faint, barely noticeable, but it was there, a soft blue glow coming from all around her. She gasped in discomfort as I felt the heat increase; suddenly I feel something almost yank her from my grip.

I felt the anxiety bubble up. "Steph?" She looked up at me lazily, still completely affected by the alcohol. "What's going on?" Before I could finish she was pulled again by some unseen force and thrown against the wall. She landed on all fours gasping and shaking. That's when it started, that eardrum-shattering squeal that he only ever heard come from one thing, angels. I rush over to her, hands pressed against my ears to try and shut out the noise. The glasses and bottles started shattering one by one.

"Stephanie!" Light started to pour out of her eyes and mouth. I reached out to grab her when something hard hit me in the chest sending me flying across the room. The noise got louder and all I could do was cringe away from the sound, desperately trying to shield my ears from the high-pitched squealing. Then it stopped, right when I thought my eardrums would burst it was silent. I opened my eyes when I started to feel something soft land on my face. I gently picked up the object and held it out to examine it. It was a…feather? I looked around the room in time to see tens of black feathers float down around the room. I heard a banging against the door that I didn't realize closed. Sam's frantic shouts could be heard coming through the door. I stood up shakily, using the wall as support when I saw them. Two massive black wings protruding from her back, spread out over her.

"Holy crap." I whispered. The door behind me splintered under Sam's weight.

"Dean, what just-" his eyes landed on the massive wings, "Holy crap."

* * *

Stephanie stirred and regained consciousness with a soft moan. Her wings twitched and fluttered as she gained control over the new muscles. Her eyes snapped open and turned to see the inky black appendages that now protruded from her back. Sam and Dean rushed over to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, concern etched on his face.

"What the hell?" she slurred. Dean realized how drunk she still was. Sam noticed as well.

"Are you drunk." Sam asked disapprovingly. She flexed her massive wings in an attempt to get them out of the way but only managed to smack dean in the face.

"Oops." she giggled as Dean spat out the feathers in his mouth. She turned to stroke her wings in awe, and had small smile on her lips as she hummed stairway to heaven. Sam snapped his fingers a couple times in order to get her attention.

"Steph c'mon focus." Sam said sternly. She swayed slightly and let go of her wing which fluttered back into place.

"Sorry, I'm still pretty smashed..." Stephanie trailed off tilting her head and listened to the voices that floated around the room.

"Steph what's going on?" Dean asked shaking her back into reality. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned back to Dean.

"Oh no, no no no." She clambered to her feet wings flapping anxiously.

"Steph what's wrong?" Sam asked softly trying to calm her down.

"The angels, they've set the hit on Cas. We waited to long, we have to go now. We have to save him."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I-i think i might've tuned in to angel radio." she answered shakily.

Sam and Dean just nodded and jumped into action bags were packed,weapons locked and loaded, they were all in the impala in fifteen minutes. There was some struggle getting Stephanie in the car but after some maneuvering they were on their way.

"Steph," Dean called his voice gruff and serious," Where's Cas at right now?" She fidgeted uncomfortably as her wings kept flexing trying to find a more comfortable position.

"He's in Motor City with a reaper named April." Dean looked up in the rearview mirror confused.

"Why is he with a reaper?" The blush rose in her cheeks as she told Dean of Castiel's night. Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Cas you dog." He said proudly. Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat again looking anxiously out at the road. She paused and looked up at the sky with intense concentration.

"How?" she asked aloud. Sam looked back at her confused.

"How what?" She looked back down at him.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you." She replied simply. Sam and Dean stiffened perceptibly at her statement.

"Who are you tal-" Dean started but Stephanie shushed him.

"Did you just shush me?" Dean asked incredulously

"Shhh!" She tilted her head again listening intently.

"Ok." She answered uncertainly. She spread out her wings as far as they could in the cramped space and started chanting in enochian.

"ZACAM OL OALI LIT MAD." The car popped out of existence and reappeared outside of April's residence just outside motor city. Sam and Dean jumped in shock looking around at the new setting.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked stunned. Stephanie looked back just as stunned.

"I don't know, i just..." she struggled to find words,"did." She popped open the car door and stumbled out of the car wings folded against her back. She turned and looked at the stunned boys.

"C'mon!" She cried impatiently. The boys jumped out of the car and followed Stephanie in to the apartment building.

"2B, 2B, 2B, 2B..." Stephanie whispered under her breath racing down the hall. When she arrived to the door marked 2B her heart gave a panicked flutter as she heard the conversation within the room.

"My briefing said you were dangerous and powerful...I mean you did come armed..."

Sam and Dean came rushing in behind her ready to kick the door in. She waved her hands furiously signaling to stop.

_Wait here. _Stephanie mouthed. Under her breath she muttered the same incantation and extended her wings again.

"No!" Dean hissed realizing her plan. But she was gone before he could do anything. "Son of a bitch."

Stephanie popped into existence in front of April and a bound Cas. After getting over the initial shock April smiled.

"Well well, look at what we have here." Castiel's jaw dropped when he saw Stephanie's wings. Stephanie shifted uneasily under April's intense gaze.

"Listen, I guess you know who I am, so you have to believe me. Cas didn't know anything about Metatron's spell, he thought it would close the gates of heaven forever, with the angels trapped inside. Don't hurt him." April laughed coldly.

"Aww isnt that sweet," She turned to look at Cas, "She cares about you." She told him mockingly. She held the blade up at Stephanie threateningly.

"To bad about the angels, they are gonna carve up your precious _Castiel_ anyway." April walk steadily closer to Stephanie who was backed up against the wall. "He still helped Metatron, and no matter how ignorant he was they angels are pissed. And they will get blood." April held the blade up to Stephanie's throat. "As for you, the angels will be very pleased that you turned up. I might even get a bonus." April was interrupted by the door caving in on itself as Sam and Dean made their way into the room.

"Stay away from her." Dean called gruffly. April grabbed Stephanie and held the angel blade against her throat.

"Now now," she said," Let's not do anything hasty. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." She slid the blade slowly across Stephanie's throat leaving a shallow cut behind. Stephanie gasped and struggled against April's unforgiving grip. April yanked viciously on Stephanie's wing causing her to cry out as tears rolled down her face in pain.

"Keep still," she hissed, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty wings."

"You bitch!" Dean took a step forward but April pushed the blade deeper into Stephanie's throat.

"Ah ah ah. Let's keep it civil boys."

"April leave the girl alone she's innocent. It's me you want" Cas pleaded.

"She's not as innocent as you may think." April answered hotly. Stephane took the chance to elbow her in the face causing april to stagger and release her. Stephanie dove out of the way as Sam and Dean attacked April. Cas dragged Stephanie behind the counter out of harms way. They turned in time to see dean thrust an angel blade into her abdomen, blue light erupting from her as she died.

**P/N**

**Again if you want a sneak peek of next chapter leave a review and i will pm you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback, likes, and follows. They have been most appreciated. As promised i finally got Castiel into the story. And now for some, jealousy, testosterone, wings, etc. **

_They turned in time to see Dean thrust an angel blade into her abdomen, blue light erupting from her as she died._

* * *

I turned back to look at Castiel, his lips were set in a grim line. His eyes locked with mine and I was lost in the images that flooded into my mind.

_I got out of a black sedan and stood in the empty lot with my eyes raised skyward. "Cas?" I smiled as I felt the smooth breeze of his wings blow the loose tendrils of my hair into my face. I turned to see him leaning casually against the car with his hands in his pockets. _

_"Hey." He called huskily a smile of his own adorning his lips. My smile got wider as I jumped into his arms laughing happily. He joined in my laughter holding me in his arms as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes._

_"I've missed you." I told him fondly. He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead. _

_"I missed you more."_

"Do we know each other?" His gravelly voice cut through the images and brought me back to the present.

"Oh, um no. I'm Stephanie." I responded, shaking the images from my head. Castiel cocked his head to the side staring at me with the same intensity he had when he was an angel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He paused and looked over at April's corpse, "despite the circumstances." he finished. His eyes flicked up to my wings, which were ruffled from the altercation with April.

"You have wings," he frowned. "But you're not an angel. You can't be, fledglings don't leave heaven, and they're too fragile." My wings fluttered and wrapped around my arms far enough so that I could reach the tips of my wings.

"Fragile?" I felt an amused smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Cas flushed when he noticed my amusement.

"I didn't mean- you're probably remarkably sturdy," I raised my eyebrow at this which caused him to flush a deeper red," Not that that's a bad thing what I meant was-," He stuttered.

Sam and Dean walked over to where we were still hiding behind the counter interrupting Cas' half formed apologies. "C'mon guys, cops are gonna be here soon and I don't think 'a reaper tried to kill us' is gonna fly with them." Dean said sarcastically. He frowned when he noticed Cas' embarrassment.

"What's going on here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Cas was just introducing himself." I said saving Cas from any more embarrassment. Dean's frown deepened but he chose to ignore it shaking his head.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure every angel in the world will be arriving any moment." I nodded and used the counter to brace myself as I stood up. I wobbled dangerously the wings throwing me off balance. Castiel stood up beside me and grabbed my arms steadying me. I looked up to thank him when I realized how close he was. He was a mere inch away, blue eyes tracing the planes of my face. I blushed and looked down remembering the visions I'd just had of him. Dean cleared his throat and we jumped apart, both of us blushing profusely.

"Why do you keep your wings out?" Cas asked hoping to diffuse the tension. I frowned and looked back at my wings.

"I don't really know what to do with them." I said frowning I flexed my wings again in an effort to make them disappear like I'd seen Cas do a million times on supernatural. Then again those were massive shadows while mine where tangible.

"How come my wings aren't giant shadows like yours were?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't know. If you were an angel showing your wings to us now would must likely burn our eyes out. But," he paused looking at me strangely, "In theory it should still work the same way. You have to stop thinking of it as a physical action." My wings flexed involuntarily in discomfort. "You have to will them in and out of existence."

I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration, wings twitching as I tried to make them disappear.

"It's not working." I said frustrated.

"Relax don't think about it." He said calmly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing my muscles to relax. I felt the weight of my wings get lighter on my back, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain tear through my left wing. The pain was so intense that my cry of pain came out as a short gasp.

"Steph!" Dean called out alarmed.

"I think something's wrong with your wing." Castiel grumbled thoughtfully.

"No shit sherlock!" I gasped as spots exploded in front of my eyes. Oh jesus, breathe breathe. God damn that hurt.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly. His hands fluttered uselessly around me as if trying to find a way to make the pain stop.

"Let me see." Castiel went to touch my wing but I flinched involuntarily and shied away from his touch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He held up his hands and tenderly reached out for my wing again. When his fingers met my wing I gasped again but not from pain.

"Does that hurt?" Castiel asked softly.

"I-I don't think so?"

Dean looked at me weirdly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's intense, it's like when you massage a sore muscle. It hurts but at the same time it feels good, but like times a million. I-I can't explain it." I gasped.

"A fledgling's wings are extremely sensitive and delicate. It's one of the reasons that young angels are forbidden from leaving heaven until they've matured."

"That's fantastic Cas," Dean interjected sarcastically ,"Can you find out what's wrong with it?" He added more seriously.

"Yes, I believe so." Castiel looked down at me for permission to continue. I nodded quickly and grasped Dean's arm, bracing myself. Castiel's hand wandered through the ruffled feathers at the ridge of my wing causing my to gasp shallowly every time he brushed a feather back into place. He reached the base of my wing and frowned. He pushed softly on the spot where my wing connected to my back causing me to yelp with pain.

"I've found the problem." Castiel announced in a gravelly voice.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked grimacing. I looked down at his arm and realised the death grip I had on him. Little marks where my nails pierced him covered his arm.

"Sorry." I apologised sheepishly. He gave me a crooked smile.

"It's fine i've dealt with worse." He turned back to Castiel waiting for my diagnosis.

"It seems that when April grabbed you she dislocated your coracoid from your scapula. I'm going to have to relocate it." He looked at me pityingly. "You might want to sit down for this."

I felt myself pale at the thought of having to relocate my wing. Only touching my wings almost overwhelmed me. But having it thrust back into its respective socket? Oh god. I took a shuddering breath and nodded sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. Castiel then commenced to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked uneasily. Castiel bent the belt in half and held it up to my mouth.

"Bite down on this." I took it hesitantly in my hands, rethinking my ability to allow him to relocate my wing. I sent a terrified look to Dean.

"Do you want to hold my hand again?" He teased. I smiled understanding his attempt to comfort me.

"Dick." I shot back. I reached out and I grabbed his hand anyway and put the belt in my mouth biting down fiercely in preparation for the pain. Castiel grabbed my wing firmly causing me to groan through the belt.

"Forgive me." He said apologetically. "On three." I nodded and gripped Dean's hand tightly.

"Ok, one-" Castiel suddenly pushed fiercely against my wing pushing it back into the socket with a sickening pop. I screamed, biting hard on the belt in an effort to accept the pain. White spots exploded behind my eyes blinding me for a moment. I felt my mouth slack as the brunt of the pain receded and the belt fell onto my lap.

"Oh my god." I sobbed. Dean rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's ok the worst is over." I wiped away the tears of pain and took a wavering breath trying to calm myself.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I grimaced ,"I'm fine. Do you think I can magic my wings away now?" I asked Castiel hesitantly.

"It might ache a little at first but you should be fine." He said reassuringly. I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxed my muscles again willing my wings to disappear. The weight of my wings became lighter as if someone was slowly lifting a pair of five pound dumbbells off my back. I felt the muscles strain under the action but then the weight was gone all together with a woosh.

I opened my eyes to find a shocked Sam and Dean looking at the space behind me where my wings should've been.

"Are they gone?" I asked turning back to confirm my suspicions. To my delight I found the massive ebony appendages had disappeared leaving nothing but a few downy feathers behind.

"Awesome, those were getting really annoying-" I was cut off by a barrage of whispers assaulting my ears. Unlike the other times I couldn't make them out there were too many at the same time. Sam and Dean clutched their ears trying to block out the high pitched squealing.

"Let's go!" Dean cried over the noise. We rushed out of the apartment complex and dove into the impala. Dean burned out of the parking lot as the apartment complex shone with a blinding blue light.

* * *

**The next day at the Bunker**

"I am really enjoying this place. Plentiful food, good water pressure." Castiel said contentedly. "Things I never even considered before. There really is a lot ot being human, isn't there?"

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers my friend." Dean said thoughtfully taking a bite of his own burrito. Sam gave Dean an amused smile.

"I understand what you're saying." Castiel confirmed.

"You do?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes, there's more to humanity than survival, you look for purpose and you must not be defeated by anger or despair." Castiel said thoughtfully. "Or hedonism for that matter." He added.

"Where's hedonism come into it?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, my time with April was very educational." Castiel said coyly.

"Yeah, I mean- I would think that getting killed is...something." Sam confirmed.

"And having sex." Castiel added bluntly. Dean choked on his burrito with laughter.

"Right! HA how could I forget."

"Yeah that is where the hedonism would come in." Sam told Dean amusedly.

"So," Dean pressed, "did you have protection?"

"I had my angel blade." Castiel answered.

"Y- oh- he had the angel blade." Dean told Sam with barely concealed amusement.

"Y- um" Sam stuttered.

"In any event I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you two have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers." Castiel said praisingly.

"Thanks, cas." Dean said falteringly. Still recovering from Cas' earlier statement.

"Are there anymore burritos?" Castiel asked.

"Ah yeah it's-" Dean said pointing to the kitchen. Castiel walked away admiring the bunker. Dean let out a chuckle.

"Our little Cas, gave it up to a reaper that's-" Gadreel took over Sam and cut Dean off.

"Castiel can not stay here." He said grimly. "He will bring the angels down on all of us." He said with barely concealed anger.

"Ezekiel!" I said scoldingly.

"No no, he's got the enochian tattoo, he's warded!" Dean contradicted.

"He was warded when April found him, and she almost killed him."

"Ezekiel, that's enough." I interjected. "May I have a word with you?" I said roughly. "Alone." I added dragging him to the other side of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked furiously.

"He is a danger to all of us! I will not stand here and wait for all of us to be destroyed because of him."

"The angels can't get in the bunker. We're safe here." I said stubbornly.

"So we are just going to stay in this bunker for all of eternity." Gadreel said scathinlgy.

"I- he-, he's staying and that's the end of it." I finished angrily. Gadreel glared at me and stood at his full height. His imposing figure towering over me.

"You may be the daughter, but I will not tolerate insolence from a human. Not even you. I do not answer to you, you pathetic child."

"You don't like it? You're welcome to leave." I answered scathingly. Gadreel clenched his jaw, wrath flitting across his features but did nothing. "That's right," I said smugly. "Better here than out on your ass where the angels can get to you. So suck it up."

"I won't forget this." He glowered. We walked back stiffly to where Dean was standing.

"Cas is staying." I told him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Dean asked tensely.

"Nothing we just- it was nothing." I assured him. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Gadreel handed the reins back over to Sam leaving him right where he was.

"Oh Cas." Sam said with a chuckle. "Hey Steph, burrito?" He offered pointing to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure Sam." I said with a smile. "I'll be there in a sec." Sam smiled and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. I turned to look at a stony faced Dean.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" He asked grumpily.

I sighed running my hands over my face. "Dean i need to tell you something about Ezekiel."

"What is it?" He asked warily.

I was interrupted by a large crash and a flurry of expletives. Dean and I looked back at each other and raced to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Leave reviews you get a sneak peek for the next chapter so don't forget. I love hearing what you guys have to say, good or bad. It helps my writing evolve. SO LEAVE REVIEWS and the gods of fiction might shower you with wonderful prizes...probably not but review anyways. I'm doing a monster of the week chapter next so leave a review leaving a monster preferably one that hasn't appeared on the show and maybe i'll choose your monster! :) ANYway without further ado here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

"Dean_ I need to tell you something about Ezekiel."_

_"What is it?" He asked warily._

_I was interrupted by a large crash and a flurry of expletives. Dean and I looked at each other and raced to the kitchen._

* * *

We ran into the kitchen to find it in complete disarray. Pots on the floor, microwavable burritos ripped open and their contents adorning the walls, and a fuming Crowley standing in the center of it all. Sam and Castiel were half cowering behind an overturned table to avoid the flying food.

"That stupid barbaric whore! Destroying all my damn work. Years of manipulation, dealing with the Azazel and his insufferable daughter, placing key demons all over the bloody world, just for that stupid bint to throw it all down the bloody drain!" Another burrito went flying in our direction hitting Dean square in the face. Crowley turned puffing and red exhausted from his tirade and plopped down into an empty chair with his hands over his face.

Dean wiped his hand across his face removing the remaining burrito innards with disgust. I walked over to Crowley hesitantly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay love?" I asked hesitantly. He jerked away from me glaring at the comforting hand.

"I need to go kill something." He said grumpily disappearing on the spot.

"What the hell was that about." Dean asked. Sam and Castiel came out from behind the table and walked up to us.

"I don't know." Sam responded, "He just popped out of no where and started throwing stuff screaming about Abadon."

"I wasn't aware you were working with Crowley," Castiel said stonily, "Do you think that's wise?"

"It's ok Cas. I've got it under control." I assured him. He frowned and walked up to me.

"I don't believe you understand the gravity of this decision Stephanie." He said grimly, "Crowley will do anything and everything within his power to get the best out of any deal and screw you over in the process."

"I know Cas, i've watched five seasons worth of his methods. I know which buttons to press."

He cocked his head to the side and his brows furrowed. "Seasons?" I smiled at his naivety but then it dawned on me, he doesn't know who I am and how I got here.

"Oh Cas, sorry. I have a lot to explain.

* * *

"Amazing." Castiel said with wide eyes. "Amazing."

"Yeah yeah Cas, we get it. She's amazing." Dean said tiredly. I blushed furiously under Castiel's awed gaze. Castiel leaned closer to me his nose almost touching mine. His eyes memorizing every detail of my face.

"Geez cas!" Dean exclaimed pulling him away from me. "Personal space damn't."

"Forgive me." He said sheepishly. "It's just- i've heard so much about you. To meet you in person- it's an honor."

"Oh," I said uncomfortably not knowing how to respond. "I should probably call Crowley, see what's going on." I left the room leaving a slightly upset Castiel behind. I gathered the ingredients to summon Crowley along with a bowl, knife, and matches. I took the knife and held it out to my exposed arm ready to cut myself when I hesitated. I'd never done this before. I've seen Sam, Dean, Cas, basically every character in supernatural cut themselves open for one reason or another, but...

I scolded myself for being so weak. I live in this world now. I can't chicken out now.

"Suck it up Steph." I muttered to myself. I drew the knife over my hand leaving a deep gash. I gasp at the sharp sting but quickly gain composure.

"See, wasn't so bad." I encouraged. I closed my hand into a fist squeezing out blood from the wound. I lit a match and threw it into the bowl which erupted in red flames and a puff of black smoke which quickly died leaving only ashes left. I turned around to see Crowley wiping blood off his hands with a white towel.

"You called love?" He said calmly, his old composure back.

"Feeling better?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled stiffly.

"Much." He placed the towel on the table next to me. "What is it that you want?"

"How bout you explain the great burrito massacre of '14." I started.

"Ah yes, that. Abaddon- she knows how to get under my skin that's all. Nothing that can't be fixed once I return." He said nonchalantly.

A memory of the TV show came back to me. Crowley's phone call with Abaddon. "The deals. She's collecting early."

Crowley stiffened and clenched his jaw. "Yes, and there is nothing more important to me than keeping a deal."

"It's okay," I assured him, "You'll figure it out you always do." I said smiling. His lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile.

"Of course I will princess." He turned to leave when he stopped.

"Ah yes, almost forgot. I found a job for you."

I frowned, "A job? What kind of job?"

"A hunt sweetheart." He pulled out of slip of paper with an address written on it.

"Why would you send me on a hunt?" I asked taking the slip out of his hand.

"Oh, just a little gift. I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it." With that he disappeared leaving me alone in the big room. I looked down at the slip and my heart clenched. The address read Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, my hometown.

* * *

"He did what?" Dean asked.

"He found a job in my hometown. He gave me a lead on it." I gave him the piece of paper and he studied it. Sam crossed his arms and walked up to me.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, maybe it's too soon for you to be going back there." Sam asked concerned.

"What's this date in the corner?" Dean asked showing me the slip of paper. In the corner written in elegant handwriting was the date January 14. The date seemed familiar but I couldn't think of what it meant.

"I don't remember it's really familiar though." I told him. I racked my brain trying to remember why the date was so significant but I couldn't figure it out.

"Steph I don't think it's such a great idea." Dean said uneasily.

"I have to go Dean," I told him shaking my head, "I need to know what this is about."

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face with exasperation. "Ok, but you have to let me teach you some basic stuff. Fire a gun and self defense."

"Yeah sure! I've always wanted to fire a gun." I said suddenly, excited like a little kid.

"Dear god..." He muttered looking down faintly amused. "Ok Let's get started." We walked over to the firing range and he picked up a standard issued 9 millimeter handgun. He pointed to to a small switch on the side. "This is the safety, right now its on." He flicked it down. "Off." He pressed a button on the side of the gun causing the magasin to slip out into his open palm. "Unload," he pushed it back in ,"Reload. Now when you aren't going to fire you keep your finger off the trigger. I don't want you panicking and getting trigger happy." I nodded in assent. "To fire pull back the slide." He handed me the gun and I turned to look at the target. I pointed the gun at the target when he stopped me.

"Your stance is off, here-" He stood behind me corrected my stance, his body flush against mine. His arms guiding mine.

"There," he whispered, "Take a deep breath, fire." I pulled back the trigger and jolted slightly from the recoil. I recovered and looked at the target. Bullseye.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He chuckled. I turned to smile at him, a silly grin on my face, I stopped when I realized how close our faces where, his startling green eyes stared down at me. A soft smile on his face. He was still holding me. My eyes flickered to his lips and I blushed. He cleared his throat stepping away.

"Yeah um, you're doing great. Take a couple more practice shots and we'll move on to gun maintenance." I complied sighing. I got a couple body shots and a few went wide. I placed the gun on the table after I finished the clip and Dean showed me how to clean my gun.

After a while I was able to take my gun apart and put back together in under twenty seconds.

"Ok good, that'll be enough for now. Next self defense." We moved to the gym which only had some weights and a couple mats strewn around the floor. I guess the men of letters didn't work out much, I thought to myself.

"So we're gonna start with the basics. Do you know how to throw a punch?" He asked.

"Um in theory I guess. How hard can it be?" I told him uncertainly.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'." he said smiling. "Ok so make a fist." I curled my hand into a fist and held it out to him.

"First," he pulled my thumb out from inside my fist. "Never put your thumb inside your fist. You'll break it. Keep it curled around your pointer finger and your middle finger at the bottom." He adjusted my hand accordingly. "Next when you throw a punch don't hit with the flat part of your fingers or your pinky and ring finger knuckles. You want to hit your attacker with the first two knuckles. That way you won't break your hand."

I threw an experimental punch trying to get the feel of it. Dean came and straightened out my wrist which was pointed slightly down. "Also keep your fist aligned with your wrist or you'll break it." He told me. "Ok now that you know how to throw a punch let me show you where to hit."

"How bout the face?" I interjected sarcastically. "Don't I want to just knock them out and then hightail it outta there?"

He laughed. "Sweetheart the things we fight can't generally be knocked out. Even then i'd like to see you knock out a grown man with one punch." I frowned at his supposition.

"The best place to aim for are body shots, don't be afraid to go for the ribs or the kidneys. If you throw your punch right you could easily do some serious _damage._ Here, punch me." He said bracing himself for the blow.

"Are you sure?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah i'm sure Steph." He smirked. I made a fist and looked at him uncertainly. He gave me an encouraging smile, signaling to go ahead. I took a deep breath keeping everything he said in mind and punched him in the stomach. Hard. He let out a grunt when my fist connected with his abdomen.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He looked up his face strained.

"Good." He managed giving me a tight smile. He recovered and regained his composure.

"I think you've got the idea." He said trying to keep his tone light. "Now actually fighting..."

* * *

After a couple hours of sparring with Dean, Sam and Castiel appeared to observe. They each took turns fighting with me and giving suggestions on how to improve my form. By the end of the day I was sweaty, tired, and sore from all the work ready to turn in.

Dean noticed my slumped demeanor and ended the training session.

"I think that's enough for today." He said finally.

"Oh thank god!" I said falling flat on the floor gasping like a fish out of water.

"You okay?" Dean chuckled kneeling next to me.

"I don't _do_ exercise." I gasped, "This is the most i've done in like...all year." He laughed and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I didn't really have any occasion for it ok." I defended. He chuckled and gave a good natured pat on the head.

"Yeah will you do now."

I slumped back on the floor. "I need a shower." I mumbled.

"Yeah you do." Dean said teasingly. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," He complained. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked away. He shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Sitting under the hot jets of water I let all the tension from todays training melt off me. Running my finger through me wet hair getting all the suds out I thought of all the things that had transpired since I arrived to this dimension. I'd only been here for three days and I was already in deep shit. What with me being God's vessel and all. I thought back to when I was in the impala on the way to rescue Castiel. That voice that had spoken to me, teaching me the transportation spell. Showing me how to tap into my grace to bring the impala and the Winchesters with me. Who was that? Why did the voice seem so familiar, like an old friend I hadn't seen in years. Frustrated I moved on to other mysteries.

My visions, were they premonitions like Crowley said? The didn't feel like visions they felt like... memories. They were so vivid like I was actually there. Especially the vision with Castiel. Were we... together? Like _t__ogether_ together? It felt like it. I didn't have any strong feelings about Cas though. Besides my suppressed fangirling he was not much more than a friend. Generally I was more of a Dean girl.

Dean.

I felt myself color at the thought. It seemed an awful lot like he was flirting. Could he like me? No, he couldn't possibly like me. I'm just...me. Not to mention i'm notorious for misreading people. Back at home I was always so eager to accept the tiniest flirtation as love, leading me to get my heart broken time and time again.

Home. I thought wistfully. I was going back. A million questions ran through my head. What was waiting for me when I returned? Why would Crowley send me on this job? What was going to happen when I got there? Would people know who I was? Is there another me walking around the Lehigh Valley? These questions jumbled themselves with the rest tumbling around my mind unanswered.

I sighed dismissing any more thoughts of angels, demons, and Dean from my mind. I just enjoyed the hot jets soothing the aches in my body and hoped for things to get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it's not the monster chapter i promised i'm pushing it back to chapter ten...hopefully. Anyways leave a review and you get a sneak peek of next chapter and you also get an honorable mention! Hope you enjoy!**

_I just enjoyed the hot jets soothing the aches in my body and hoped for things to get better._

* * *

I woke up the next morning sore and aching. All my muscles protested as I got out of bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and padded over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up. I looked at my sleepy reflection in the mirror recalling the events of the previous night when I finished my shower.

_I turned of the hot jets and reached blindly for a towel. My hands closed on the thick fluffy towel and I pulled it around me stepping out of the shower. I looked down at the clothes I had been wearing for three days now with distaste. I really needed to go shopping for some clothes. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the bathroom door._

_"Hey Steph," came Sam's muffled voice. _

_"Yeah?" I called back._

_"Dean wanted to know if you were ok with burgers for dinner." _

_I smiled at that. So typical of Dean to want burgers for dinner._

_"Yeah sure I don't mind."_

_"Cool." Sam answered walking away._

_"Hey Sam?" I called before he was gone. I heard him walk back up to the door. _

_"What's up?"_

_"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes? I would be just for tonight. I don't really have any pajamas." I asked shyly._

_"Oh," Sam answered sounding a bit stunned, "Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry I should've gone out and gotten you some clothes. I hadn't even thought about it."_

_"Don't be sorry," I said, "It's fine really, I mean it's not your job to get me clothes, I should've said something earlier. It's no big deal." I assured him. _

_"Ok, sit tight i'll go get you something." I heard Sam walk away and then come back a minute later. I opened the door shyly, wide enough so i could stick my arm through and grabbed the clothes._

_"Thanks Sam." _

_"Yeah no problem." He told me walking away. I looked down at the clothes he'd given me. There was a simple white cotton t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I finished drying myself off and wrung out as much of the water from my hair as possible and towel dried the rest. I slipped on the white t-shirt which hung off my shoulders loosely. I pulled on the sweatpants but the legs were too long by about a foot. I rolled them up several times so that the rested just below my ankles._

_"Good enough." I muttered to myself. I hung my towel on the rack and bunched up my clothes in a ball and left them in the laundry room before walking out to the main room. _

_Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin were all seated around the table/map in the middle of the library. _

_"Hey," Sam said, "We were just talking about some prep stuff before we left for Pa tomorrow." _

_"Oh," I replied lightly, "Yeah that makes sense, I need to make a run for some stuff too. How long is it gonna take to get from here to Pa?" I asked._

_"Like 16 hours." Dean estimated. _

_"!6 hours!?" I gaped. _

_"Yeah, we'll probably stop for the night at a motel since we're gonna be leaving at noon tomorrow." He said faintly amused. "How long did you think it was going to take?"_

_"I don't know, I just didn't think it would take that long." I said sullenly. I sat down next to Castiel at the large table brooding over the length of the trip. Sam slid me a plate piled with fries and a hamburger. _

_"Here, we saved some for you." I smiled gratefully to him and took a bite of my hamburger._

_"Oh my god!" A gasped past my mouthful of beef._

_"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned._

_"This is amazing!" I sighed contentedly taking another bite out of the burger. Dean smiled proudly and Sam laughed._

_"It's like mana from heaven." Castiel frowned at my words._

_"Dean's burgers taste nothing like mana." He said certainly. I smiled and patted his hand._

_"It's an expression Cas." I finished my burger as the guys finished catching Kevin up on the events of the past week. Kevin relayed that he had translated some more of the tablet but the translations were in some form of ancient cuneiform and couldn't translate the rest._

_"I think that maybe Crowley can translate it. I mean he's been a demon for who know how long. He must have picked it up somewhere or at least know someone that can." Kevin told us._

_"He knows." I told him. "You already get him to translate it a couple episodes ago. Or later i should say."_

_"Do you know what it says?" He asked excitedly. I frowned recalling the translation._

_"It says there is no way to reverse the spell. But Crowley wasn't on our side then so maybe he was lying. You could call him ask him. It wouldn't hurt to try." _

_Kevin sank back into the chair defeated. Dean looked at our exhausted faces and suggested we all got some shut eye. We all had a long day tomorrow._

I rubbed my hands over my face again rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The news of the tablet translation really crushed the groups spirits. Especially Kevin, he'd been working so hard and to no avail.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and padded to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep so I decided to start making breakfast. I pulled out ingredients for pancakes and busied myself with prepping the batter. I must have been making a lot of noise because after a couple minutes Castiel appeared at the doorway rubbing his eyes sleepily like a little kid.

"Was goin on?" He mumbled sleepily. I smiled and showed him the bowl of pancake batter in my hands.

"I'm making pancakes Cas. Wanna to help?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side, deliberating.

"Ok." He answered simply. He walked over to where I was working.

"Here," I told him holding out a knife, "You can chop up the strawberries." He took the knife and I led him to the counter where I had laid out a cutting board and a box of fresh strawberries.

I walked back to the stove where I had a pan heating up and I started cooking the pancakes. After about five minutes Castiel announced he was finished. I flipped the pancakes I was currently working on and walked over to where He was standing proudly.

"I'm all done, what can I help with next?" He asked me eagerly. I looked down at the strawberries, which were chopped, in uneven chunks with the leaves and stems still attached to some.

"Oh Cas, your supposed to cut the leaves and stems out first." I told him. He deflated a little at my statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said looking down dejectedly. My heart clenched with guilt. He looked like I just kicked his puppy.

"It's okay Cas." I amended hurriedly. "It's nothing we can't fix." I cut the stems and leaves off. "See?" I told him. "It's fine Cas, it's your first time. I know the first time I cooked pancakes I accidently put cumin instead of cinnamon. We all make mistakes."

"You did?" He said peeking up at me.

"Yeah," I said laughing, "I remember how everyone tried to eat them to make me feel better and then my brother threw up. I thought I would die of embarrassment."

"That is amusing." Castiel said smiling softly.

"Yeah." I said wistfully, thinking about my family again. I felt tears roll down my face without permission. I brushed them away quickly, laughing. Trying to brush off my moment of weakness.

"The loss of your family still ways heavily on you doesn't it?" Castiel asked me sympathetically.

"It's ok." I told him giving him a watery smile. "I'm dealing." He gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder when he frowned.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed.

"Oh the pancakes!" I cursed as I ran to save them. I grimaced in disgust when I saw the charred food. I was throwing them away when Sam and Dean walked in.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Oh we were just making pancakes, but I kinda burned this batch." I told them sheepishly.

"Smooth, burning our breakfast. You'd be a terrible housewife." Dean teased. I went to smack his arm with the spatula but he danced out of the way.

"Oh too slow." I stuck my tongue out at him and he poked me playfully in the ribs.

After we finished breakfast, we all got ready and all met in the library.

"Ok what's the plan?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"Well first we need to buy so more rock salt…" Dean started, but a faint whispering in my ears distracted me.

_You have received a gift daughter. Use it wisely. Capital City Bank, account number 15131419. Lucia Defrancisco. _

"Stephanie!" Dean yelled snapping me out of my haze.

"What?" I answered smartly.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I need a piece of paper." I told him my hands shaking. He frowned but tore off a piece of paper from Kevin's notebook and handed it to me with a pencil. My hands took a life of their own and started jumping across the page. Drawing segments of the vision in my head. It was fragmented, messy. I got a window here a counter there. In the bottom right hand corner I wrote the account number and the name it was left under. I drew around it until finally the picture was complete. It was a drawing of a man standing in the middle of a busy bank. The people around him were out of focus and blurred but he stood out I clear definition. He seemed to look straight out of the picture and focused at whoever would look directly at it. His lips were curled into a smirk as he stared out of the picture.

"Who is that?" Sam asked looking down at the picture. Dean took it in his hands and began to examine it carefully.

"I don't know?" I told him.

"Is this a bank account?" Dean asked pointing to the account number.

"Yeah, The voice told me I 'received a gift'." I said frowning.

"Voice?" Sam asked looking at me weirdly. I felt the blood drain out of my face. Oh shit.

"Um yeah, it's been telling me things, teaching me stuff." I said quietly.

"What like on angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Does the voice have a name?" Sam asked.

"Um not really it didn't give me a name." I said looking down.

"So your just having regular conversations with an unnamed angel who leaves you 'gifts' and it doesn't occur to you how shady this all is? I mean this person is teaching you how to use your powers and you've never met him, or even asked why he's doing all this. And you're just telling us now?" Dean asked outraged.

"It never really occurred to me…" I started.

"Never occurred to you? Damn't Stephanie! Have some common sense!" Dean yelled. "Why are you blindly placing your trust in this guy?! You've never even met him in person!"

"He's helped us this far!" I said defensively.

"Helped us?! He taught you one thing and left you a mysterious present! Why are you defending him?! You don't even know him!"

"I-I don't…" I pleaded.

"You don't what!" Dean asked.

"I don't know what to say Dean. I mean he hasn't done anything to hurt me. Can we just go and do our crap so that we can leave to Pennsylvania?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. He walked away shaking his head.

"Let's go." He said coldly. Sam and Castiel gave me quick sidelong glances but didn't say anything and followed Dean out. I stood there shocked, my blood like ice in my veins. What the hell just happened?

I ran to catch up with them and we all got into the car to leave. I was stuck in the back with Castiel and Sam and Dean took the front. For the half hour it took to get into town we were all silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a spoon.

We rolled into town and Dean stopped in front of a tattoo parlor.

"If your gonna go on jobs with us you need to get inked up." Dean said flatly.

"Ok, Sam can come with me and you and Cas can go get your…hunter stuff." I said hurriedly. I didn't want to spend another second with pissed off Dean. Dean just nodded and Sam and I got out of the car. We watched as Dean sped away without a second glance. I looked down at my feet dejectedly. I felt Sam place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his lips turned up in a sympathetic smile.

"He worries Steph, and he has every right to."

"You guys just met me." I told him shaking my head. "Why do you guys care so much? I'm just some random chick from a different dimension."

"I dunno Steph, it's been our jobs since we were little to protect people. Whether you believe it or not you fall under that category." Sam said.

"Sam I'm going to do something stupid, and when I do everything will go to shit. And you three will be caught in the middle." I said sadly.

"Hey," Sam said alarmed, "Why would you say that?"

I scoffed cynically. "Sam I've watched the show, I know how this works. One of the main characters screws up, and then people die. It was already bad enough with you three, but now this overpowered angel demon hybrid gets tossed into the mix…it's a recipe for disaster. I'm better off now where near you guys."

"Well, Steph this isn't a TV show. This is real life and I won't let that happen. We won't let that happen to you I promise." He said with finality.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered. I turned and walked into the tattoo parlor not looking back.


End file.
